A Thousand Years
by Sakura Schiffer
Summary: its kind of a song fic...yeah still self inserted*OC*...but not much...nobody but the original characters have lines!


**Sakura: I really have major stage fright…I don't have any idea how Orihime-Chan will be able to do this!**

**Orihime: *eyes buldge* Do what?! What am I going to do Sakura-Chan?!**

**Ulquiorra: *Stares blankly* Quiet Woman, or the whole fortress will hear you!**

**Kazuhira: *Pops out of Sakura & Grimmjow's room* Shut the hell up, I'm sleeping!**

**Shiro: HHHIIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!**

**Sakura, Orihime, & Ulquiorra: o.O…When did you two get here? You're not Arrancar!**

**Author note: Dude if I owned Bleach I totally wouldn't be posting fanfics & I would totally be married to Ulqui-Bat! So I just pour my fangirl fantasies into these lame stories… (and I'm with Grimm-Kitty in this fic…Orihime is the only girl I will share Ulqui-Kun with!)**

**~ENJOY :3 **

**~A THOUSAND YEARS~**

She had been inside of Hueco Mundo for quite a while now, though she never really thought to remember how long. She wasn't sure if it counted as going against the Soul Society since she had agreed to join Aizen, only to keep her friends alive longer.

It was quiet in the gigantic room she was forced to share with her "jailor" Ulquiorra Schiffer; it was odd that he wasn't sharing her company yet. It was rather lonely & too quiet for her taste. "Where is he…?" Silently she rose form the gigantic bone white couch & approached the equally gigantic door. It quietly creaked open to reveal the dark hallway outside of her door. "Where is everyone?" Usually the hallway had at least one or two occupants, but right now it was vacant & empty, like any second a tumble-weed could just sweep past her feet in the gentle air that blew from the vents. Slowly she walked towards one end of the long hall, passing a numbered door every now & then. "5…here we go 6…" Gently the sunset haired princess pushed the large door, giving her access the large room. The room looked like Ulquiorra's in so many ways; a gigantic white couch, a large canopy bed, the only difference was the comforter, the absence of a white coffee table & a blue fuzzy rug. "G…grimmjow-San…? Are you in here?" No answer. Just as Orihime was about to check the large bathroom a musical note caught her ear. It was gentle & soft, graceful but also rebelling, like it was meant to be played but at the same time off-key. "Where did that come from…?" The small girl stepped out of the empty room, listening for the beautiful sound again.

"There…" the sound was soon accompanied by other keys, turning into a gentle song from the sound of it. "I didn't know there were interments in Las Noches…" Quickly the girl chased after the notes, trying to allow her ears to drink in more of the beautiful sounds.

The music was louder at the end of the Espada hall, where it led to a room she did not know existed in the large castle. The girl stopped in the threshold of the room, not sure if she was welcomed into the company that occupied the medium sized room (or was it a small dance room?). There, at one side of the room sat the supposed god complexed man himself, Sôsuke Aizen, his two followers on either side of his throne, all three of their gazes fixed on the stage in front of them. At Aizen's feet sat his main servants, Loly & Menoly, their gazes fixed on the stage as well. The busty girl continued to look around the Espada & Fracción filled room, finding friends as well as people she just didn't like to be around. There was Starrk (dosing off like always) & Lilynette, there was Halibel & Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, & Apache, Grimmjow & Callidora, Sakura & Inaho, Szayel & Yylfordt, even Nnoitra & Yammy were there, all looking towards the stage. Again, Orihime heard the beautiful music playing through the room, filling everyone with peace it seemed. The young girl's grey eyes finally looked towards the room's center of attention, just to be taken aback by the sight of the pale man playing the large white interment. She could see his slender black nailed fingers swiftly glide over the keys with ease, his eyes were closed as he was swallowed by the music. It was like he was pouring the lacking heart of his into the song, playing the keys like he was breathing them. "Oh, Ulquiorra…"  
She had heard that song once, a song her brother would play for her on their piano before he died. Quietly, she hummed along with Ulquiorra's keys, capturing the attention of Aizen. "You know this song, Orihime-Chan?"

Smiling shyly, the orangette looked into his chestnut orbs, still she hummed. "Yes, Aizen-Sama, I do…my Nee-Kun use to play this same song for me…"

"Hearts beat fast…colors & promises…how to be brave? Have can I love when I'm afraid to fall…One step closer… I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years...I'll love you for a thousand more, and all along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more…" Before she knew what was happening, the room busted into clapping, causing her to flinch a little. "Please, Inoue-Chan… come join me," The small girl looked up to her jailor, his liquid emeralds piercing into her.

"Um…was I singing out loud?" her cheeks darkened when he nodded, she didn't know she was.

"Please…" he stepped off the stage to stand in front of her, offering her his hand in a gentleman kind of fashion. "…Join me?"

Slowly she took his hand to be lead to the front of the room, standing in front of the crowd. The room was soon filled with the same soft melody, her heart fluttering as she took in all the eyes that bore into her in anticipation.

"Heart beats fast colors and promises how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall…?" The music grew louder as she found that other Espada had joined the stage, Szayel Granz was tuning a white violin as he fell in beat with Ulquiorra along with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez strumming a guitar.

"But watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…one step closer…I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…I'll love you for a thousand more.."

The piano stopped shortly, only to continue with its gently tinckling, having Orihime faulted for a second before she found Ulquiorra's hand against her hip, his other grabbing her hand, spinning her repeatedly in rhythm to the beat & her voice. "Dance with me, Hime." He whispered. She nodded & granted his wish as she continued the song, finding Sakura Shang filling Ulquiorra's place at the piano.

"Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me every breath every hour has come to this…One step closer… I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…I'll love you for a thousand more…"

Orihime began to twirl around him, getting ready for the ending of the fast beat song.

"And all along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more!"

The music settled to a piano solo, Orihime was back in Ulquiorra's arms, the motions blurring with the music, making them look as one in the dim lite room.

"One step closer…One step closer…I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more…and all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years…"

At the whispered word the busty princess found herself tipped back in the stereotypical pose of dances, Ulquiorra leaning over her panting form. His arms were constricted around her thin waist & his pelvis was pressed into her lower abdomen. She could feel the faint tickle of his raven black hair against her cheeks & the smell of his mint breath brushing her nose as he looked into her orbs.

The room was quiet for was seemed like an eternity, until finally, Callidora Jaegerjaquez jumped from her seat on the floor & began to jump up & down, clapping the whole time & screaming "encore!" Even Sôsuke Aizen was clapping.

The princess blushed as the taller male set her up right again & took her hand in his to bow at the cheering crowd.

**-Sakura Schiffer**

**^w^**

**A thousand years-by: Cristina Perrie**

**(OTHER A/N: Sakura is really a Shinigami, but in an old story I use to make for Kazuhira, Shiro, & Narunosuke she was kidnapped by Ulquiorra & Grimmjow because she has similar powers to Orihime's…*just stronger, faster, & more powerful***

**Sakura: *Bows* Thank you, thank you!**

**Grimmjow: No one's cheerin' fer ya…no one gives a damn about the musicians.**

***cricket, cricket***

**Sakura: *vessel bulges on forehead* Stop ruining my fantasies Grimm-Kitty! *raises fist***

**Grimmjow: *Walks away with hands in pockets* Whatever Saku-Blossom…**


End file.
